Dark Knight
by LivyIvy
Summary: When being chased by strangers with evil intentions, who can Sakura turn to? AU First Ever Story
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night. I was running down an alley, in fear of the frightening men chasing me. My feet splashed in the puddles left by the rain, my breath came hard and fast as my need to stop overcame me. I tripped over an empty card-board box and landed on the ground covering my arms and knees in scrapes and bruises. The sound of my pursuer's heavy footsteps caught up to me. I tried to stand but my knees gave way and I fell back down to the muddy ground.

By then the pursuer was right behind me. He fisted my long hair and yanked me to my feet. The pain made me scream out in agony. As the other pursuers caught up, I screamed "Let me go!" and fought to get away but his grip never wavered, "Sorry honey, you're worth to much"

He threw me on the ground and gestured to his friend, who was holding a long, itchy looking rope, "Tie her up," He demanded, "I can't have her trying to escape all the time." The big chubby guy approached me, looking, well, chubby! He went to grab my legs as I struggled.

I kicked him in the stomach and as he bent over in pain, he let me go.

In a rush of adrenaline, I got off the ground and punched the guy who grabbed me, square in the face. I then turned and tackled one of his companions to the ground and started punching him, but then the chubby one got up and yanked me off of him.

I knew then that it was over. The leader said "You have got quite a punch there!" as he wiped the blood from his nose.

Out of nowhere, a black shadow with amazing speed, threw the man into the wall, leaving it cracked and broken. He was obviously unconscious. The black shadow, was actually a man in a black coat. The other men, frightened at how easily their boss was taken out, ran away, leaving me and the coated man alone.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"No thank you for saving me?" He spoke under the hood of the cloak.

"I was fine" I said, lifting my chin.

He smirked "Of course you were" He said sarcastically.

I scoffed and replied "You still haven't answered my question!"

He then took off the hood, revealing a very handsome young man with raven black hair.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I am a Dark Knight. What about you?"

"I am Sakura Haruno, daughter of the Prime Minister."

His eyebrows lifted in a sophisticated manner.

"Prime Minister! No wonder they were after you, I better go" He turned away and started down the alleyway, before I could ask anymore questions.

Just as he was almost gone, ten suited men arrived.

They were my father's bodyguards.

"Wait!" My father called out. Sasuke turned and faced my father with a stoic expression on his face. "You saved my daughter, how may I repay you?" He asked desperately. Sasuke replied, "Don't," with a voice void of emotion. "Well, you are a really good fighter, so maybe you could be her guardian!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Fine, but you owe me" He then turned and ran into the darkness.

The next morning, I woke up thinking about Sasuke and his mysteriousness. I got up and had a shower and brushed my hair. As I went to work at my dads business centre, I met Sasuke on the way. "Good morning!" I said cheerfully "Yeah" he said. I sweat dropped does he not know how to speak like a normal person?

After work, he walked me home. At my house, we sat on the couch and watched Neighbors until it was over. Just before midnight, he left my house after bidding a good night.

When I woke up it was freezing. I looked over to the clock that was on my bedside table it said 5:30am. I was surprised; I never wake up this early. I got up and opened the curtains to the window, with a startled gasp, I realized it was raining, not just rain but full on hail, no wonder I was so cold. I went into the kitchen and made a hot cup of coffee, because I knew I wasn't going to go back to sleep.

About three hours later, it was still raining. There was a knock on the door, it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke! What are you doing standing in the rain? Get in here!" I yelled while a freezing Sasuke stood chattering at the door. "It's my j-j-job" he replied through chattering teeth. I sighed and let him in the house; I took him to the couch and told him to take his t-shirt off so that he could get warmer faster.

I went to the bathroom and brought back a towel to wrap around him. I also had to cuddle him for body heat, I realized with a pink blush covering my cheeks. In the lounge room he sat there bare chested, with his glistening abs. We cuddled and got warm until the colour was back in his face. He stood and left very abruptly, if I looked harder I would have seen the red blush that was covering his face.

In the morning, he picked me up for work. On the way there, I asked him some questions.

"So, what exactly is a dark knight?"

He looked over at me and answered hesitantly "It is a knight who fights the bad people of the night that the people like the police cannot handle or eliminate."

"When did you start being a dark knight?" I asked

"When my parents were killed, at the age of seven." He said sullenly

"Oh, I'm sorry" I said quickly

"Don't worry about it, I am over it"

I was quiet for the rest of the way.

I went to the park to chill out after a tuff day at work. This park had beautiful cherry blossoms and flowers everywhere, it was very peaceful.

A few minutes later, Sasuke found me. I was surprised

"How did you find me?" I asked

"Well, I am your guardian; I am supposed to know where you are aren't I?" He asked with a smirk on his flawless face.

I huffed and turned away, hearing him tease me like that really pushed my buttons.

A little while later the sun was setting, it was quite beautiful from this view. I was starting to get sleepy and cold, so I asked Sasuke to take me home. While we were walking it got even colder. Sasuke noticed this and gave me his coat, and I thanked him with a shy smile.

At my house, just as I was about to open the door, Sasuke grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him, then very softly but enough to make me melt, he kissed me.

When we pulled back for air, he smirked at me and said "Cat got your tongue?" He then turned and walked away, leaving me to melt into a little puddle on the ground.

In that moment, I realized I loved him.

The weeks past with only a couple of attempted attacks, proving that Sasuke was a brilliant bodyguard. Slowly we grew closer.

The next week it was eerily quiet and I couldn't help but feel something bad was gonna happen.

In the morning, I went to work got my pay, and then me and Sasuke went to a new café and then went our separate ways.

As I was walking home, I had a feeling someone was following me. I picked up my pace and started to run a bit until I reached the corner and someone reached out and grabbed me, then shoved me against a wall. It was the same man from before. He looked at me with a murderous glint in his eyes. He pulled out a knife from behind his back and placed it at my neck. "Hey honey, remember me?" He said

"Why would I?" I spat back.

"Now, no need to get angry" He replied slyly.

He moved the knife down to my stomach and said "Nice knowing you" Then he stabbed me deep and hard, and left me to fall to the ground.

I was in too much pain to move, too much pain to scream and I was in too much pain to hear Sasuke beat up all the other guys and then come to my side. All I could hear was Sasuke scream "Don't Die! I love you!" And then it was black.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Three years later

The steady beep of the IV filled the solemn silence, as he stared at the vacant body on the bed, with a bouquet full of white roses, her favorite.

Eyes vacantly stared at her body, no more tears left.

Two more days. Two more days, until they reached the verdict and let her go, even though she is already gone, he knows. He can tell because there is no life in the body at all and he would just know if she was there, he just would.

That is his daily routine, he has given up on Dark Knight, given up on life itself. He just can't go on without her. So everyday, he goes to the same store, buys the same flowers and replaces the ones from yesterday. He wouldn't be able to live at all if he saw them wither and die. He would stay until they told him to leave, with pitying looks upon their faces.

This time, as he left, he knew that tomorrow would be the last day to see her, if you could say her, more like it. There was no life, just a container.

Today was the last day, the last day of Sakura Haruno's body, the last chance to shed your tears, to say your last words. So this time when he went to the store to get his daily flowers, he ordered a massive pink cherry blossom in the middle, for the day they first kissed.

Sliding open the door, he entered the now familiar pale, white room and replaced the flowers for the last time. He sat in his usual spot and held her cold hand.

And this time he spoke "Sakura, I love you, I love you so much. I am so sorry I couldn't save you, it was all my fault" he felt a warm tear slip down his cheek as he whispered "I cant live without you, please if you love me, come back to me and we will get a small house with a white fence" More tears "We will have two children, a boy and a girl" He smiled a little as the tears came pouring "And we might even get a little dog, called noodle, would you like that?" He whispered as if expecting a response.

He looked up at his one and only love, as his last tears streamed down his face.

He heard the door slide open but didn't turn. Two sets of footsteps came towards him. "Sasuke?" spoke the doctor, "its time" He nodded and stood, still holding her hand. "I love you Sakura" he said. The doctor counted down, "Three….Two…..One!"

Just before the doctor pulled the plug, Sasuke felt a flutter in his hand and some warmth, it wasn't much but it was still there. "Wait!" he screamed. Luckily the doctor had good reflexes and didn't pull the plug. Everyone was silent.

And there, though quiet, was a soft heartbeat. Amazed, Sasuke sat down on the edge of the bed and whispered softly "Sakura, you there, please come back to me. Open your eyes, twitch, something!" He said desperately.

Slowly but surely her eyes fluttered and Sasuke's only reason for life came back to him!

"Sakura, I love you!" Sasuke almost screamed.

In the end, his promise was true; they had a little house and a little white fence with two kids and a small dog. He couldn't believe it but they lived happily ever after.


End file.
